


CHEMISTRY — lee jeno.

by jaemarkzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Lee Jeno, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School Musical References, High School Musical Songs, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, cameo nct dream members and coach jaehyun, cameo sungchan too, very MAJOR high school musical vibes LOOL why am i acting like this entire fic isnt based off it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: there's something between you and a certain captain of the basketball team, who falls head over heels for you.↳ pairings: jeno x reader | high school musical!au, basketballer/student athlete!jeno, high school!au, actor!reader (as in leads in school plays/musicals)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Original Character(s), Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 22





	CHEMISTRY — lee jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> its been ages since ive written something so i decided to ease myself by somehow, writing a monster fic. the sequel for target aim shoot is still in drafts, just waiting for the right moment to feel confident in posting it :)
> 
> disclaimer im not an experienced basketballer or anything athletic or sporty etc etc and the american education system etc etcSORRY

The pressure was on.

One more shot could make the difference.

The echoing cheers booming from Jeno's left side, the cameras flashing, the sweat that rolled down at the back of his neck. With a deep breath, Jeno gathered the courage, it wasn't like this basketball game was anything new — but perhaps he was a little nervous considering this was the first major game of the year.

Jeno squints his eyes, flickering his wrist, letting the ball go as the crowd anticipates, watching the ball score into the hoop.

" _And just like that, our MVP of today's match, Lee Jeno, leads Neo Tech High!_ "

" _31-29! What a close game!_ " The commentators cheer, and nothing can describe the feeling of joy when Jeno wins. His teammates gather, their basketball coach congratulates them, and Jeno's sitting on top of Mark Lee's shoulders with a gold trophy in his hands. He felt proud. With a smile on his face, he watches the crowd roar into celebration at the win of Neo Tech High.

"Great match boys," Coach Jung Jaehyun enters the locker room, with a proud smile on his face. "You know, Jeno. You've never missed a shot in the time you've started here."

Jeno turns red. "Thanks, Coach."

"No practice on Monday, I'll give you time off for leading us. However I want to see you all on Tuesday, we're discussing our next match in the staff meeting today." Coach Jaehyun smiles, "Once again, good teamwork today. Keep it up!"

A unison of ' _thanks Coach Jaehyun_ ' rings throughout the locker room.

-

"You'll be fine cooped up in this room?" Your best friend, Yeri giggles as you place the measuring beaker on the table after finishing one of your demonstrations to the younger students at Neo Tech High.

"I'll be okay, Yerim," You raise a brow, "I'll get my lunch once you're back."

"Whatever you say," Yeri looks at the students who are fascinated at the experiment, "Don't let her burn the room down." You flash her a look and the younger students giggle at Yeri, who bids them a goodbye.

You had a pretty passionate thing for Chemistry — maybe it was the appealing colours of certain liquids, or how much the periodic table came together. You had only suggested last year to run the Chemistry Club at lunchtime, giving the younger kids of Neo Tech High a taste of experiments. Your best friend Yeri co-ran it with you, and you dearly enjoyed it. You were glad your teacher trusted you enough to deal with quite obnoxious experiments yourself.

"Who remembers how to test for oxygen?"

* * *

"Looks like Miss Kim is up to something," You place the neon yellow paper on your fingertips. Another musical flyer. "She's had three productions going this year already."

"And of course you'll be the leading role." Yeri giggles.

" _High School Musical: Senior Year_." You snort. Miss Kim was _always_ cheesy.

"Who's signed up?"

"It says ' _Auditions are by duet at the auditorium, co-ed if possible_ '." You continue to read the details at the bottom of the paper.

"Ooh. Don't you have a crush on the baseball captain, Jung Sungchan?"

Your eyes widen. "N-No, Yeri. H-He's not my type," You murmur.

"Oh come on. He was casted in _Romeo and Juliet_ last year," Yeri smiles, "You should totally ask him to audition with you! You really backed out of the Juliet role because ' _you fell ill last minute_ '."

"In my defence, I actually had a cold the next day."

"Whatever,"

"I'll consider it." You said. "Maybe I'll find somebody at auditions."

If there was one thing you were known at Neo Tech High, you were notable for being in almost every school production there was. You somehow always got a leading role, and despite how you were when you were younger, you were open to performing in front of the students. The Drama department absolutely _adored_ you and you turning up would always put a smile on their face. There was a little pride within you, surprised if someone complimented you the next day on your acting after a production. You've only been putting off visiting the auditorium — especially Miss Kim — to attempt to focus on your Chemistry Club, and only this year you tried to balance the two hugely. Plus it didn't help that you and Yeri were also aiding in creating the Yearbooks this year.

"Hey, Y/N!" A familiar voice says. "Oh? You're auditioning?"

"Oh, Chenle," You smiled. "Uh, maybe. We'll see. Miss Kim has been very... vague about the details this year."

"I heard something about involving the whole year to make it more ' _memorable_ '," Chenle quotes and you chuckle. "I'm actually.. producing the songs this year." It was safe to say you were friends with most people in your year. Chenle was known for being involved with producing music in productions and you worked with him mostly, captivated by his work.

"But am I surprised, Lele? You always outdo yourself,"

"Well this time.. It'll just be me. I'll be leading the choir too.."

You raise your brows, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Chenle. Nothing new, right? You'll do a great job."

He nods, appreciating your small talk with him.

-

"Thanks, boys." Coach Jaehyun nods, sipping his coffee as the Neo Tech basketballers helped clean the courts. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's nothing at all, Coach," Mark salutes playfully.

"Miss Kim from the Drama department wanted to send me a message? Something about the new musical production this year. I believe she wants everyone involved, like extras in the background or something."

A whistle is heard from Haechan. Jeno immediately glares.

"The Drama department? Hm.." Haechan hums. "Looks like Miss Kim is trying your fate."

"Hyuck,"

"Ah, you're talking about his crush—" Jeno slaps his hand over Mark's mouth.

"I don't have a crush on anybody," Jeno groans, embarrassed as Mark glares at him.

"Maybe when we catch Chenle at the auditorium later we can ask him a few questions." Jaemin winks at Jeno who sighs.

-

"Shit!" You yell, colliding with a hard chest. Your papers flew everywhere and you sigh. "I'm sorry."

"You're good. I didn't see where I was going," The boy bends down to help you pick your papers up. "Here."

"Thank you. I owe you one," You murmured, but loud enough for him to hear. His palm is out, offering to help you up. You nibble on your bottom lip and take the hand, thanking him once again.

Jeno's heart stops. His breath hitches.

 _Oh my god_ , He thought. _She looks like an angel_.

Jeno's surely had a few encounters with you, he was in the same science clasess as you and both of you were a tad familiar with each other. He was one of the people you'd find a little intimidating: Captain of the Basketball Team, an established student athlete, popular — you didn't really like crossing paths with any student athletes. Or people like _him_.

"Y/N?" Jeno whispers, "O-Oh, I mean uh, great to see you again, Y/N."

"You too, Jeno." You give him a small smile, "C-Congratulations on the match, by the way."

"Oh, thank you," He scratches the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. I was rushing to find Chenle."

"Chenle's behind the stage. He's probably discussing with the choir," You nodded, "I'm sorry for.. bumping into you, again."

"It's nothing. Catch you around?" His scent is intoxicating.

"Sure."

You wish you won't.

* * *

"Y/N?"

Your eyes flickered from the script to the person who said your name. "S-Sungchan?" You have no clue why you still get nervous around him. Even though you worked with him for a good three months during _Romeo and Juliet_ , and developed a little crush on him, you wondered if your hidden feelings for him are the same.

"You're auditioning too?"

"Oh um, yeah," You nod, "I have nothing better to do, so.."

"Do you have a partner?"

"I.. No," You squeak. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I'm just.. waiting for her," He gives you a bright smile. "I hope auditions go well for you, Y/N. Hope we get to work together again, and maybe you won't fall sick before the performance?"

Heat creeps up to your cheeks. "Ah.. We'll see. Good luck to you too, Sungchan."

"Y/N, you're next."

You took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

"Y/N? You’re back in business, huh?” Miss Kim teases, "It's lovely to see you back. We've missed you around the stage during free periods."

"Sorry, Miss Kim. Science department has drowned me out," You send her a smile. "Just a little busy."

"You're always welcome back." Miss Kim clears her throat, "So, who's your partner?"

"Actually, I—"

“I’m her partner!” A voice yells, and you see Lee Jeno stumble in, a little out of breath. Your body stiffens, seeing the _LEE_ printed in bold black with the number _23_ sitting below on his varsity jacket. "Sorry, Y/N, uh, practice ran late. Coach Jaehyun can be a handful,”

"Mr Lee. What a pleasure to have you, never thought you’d step into the auditorium stage like this,” Jeno blushes at Miss Kim's words. "What an... odd combination."

"Everybody's full of surprises," Jeno speaks, a little nervous.

"I see." Miss Kim nods before clapping her hands, "Chenle, get the piano playing!" The audition required to sing from a written piece Chenle had composed. You held the sheet tightly in your hands, suddenly nervous about Jeno's presence. You felt like you were going to be _humiliated_.

_"Can you imagine what would happen, if we could have any dream?"_

You're taken aback, and you're sure you're not the only person who was. Jeno sung and you could sense how tense he felt. His voice was as sweet as honey.. And you never imagined another secret talent he had.

_"I'd wish this moment was ours to own it, and that it would never leave." Jeno looks up at Miss Kim for a second. "Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true. 'Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too.."_

_"If this was forever, what could be better? We've already proved it works,"_ You sung carefully, _"But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours,"_

 _"A bend in the universe,"_ Jeno joins in.

_"Is gonna make everything, in our whole world change, and you know that where we are."_

_"Will never be the same."_ The two of you sang together.

"Right here, right now," Jeno begins.

 _"I'm lookin' at you and my heart loves the view, 'cause you mean everything,_ " He dares to look at you and though you feel little underneath his gaze, you sing to him. _"Right here, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be,"_

_"But right now there's you and me.."_

You finished together and Miss Kim immediately stands up. "Brava! The _chemistry_ between the two of you was unbelievable," Miss Kim winks. "Jeno: sweetheart, that was a brilliant performance from you. Your vocals are gorgeous! And Y/N, you never disappoint, as always my expectations for you go beyond. I have a few more auditions left to go through, but I believe I will land you two the roles."

"Thank you Miss Kim," You and Jeno bow.

Chenle sent you a grin from the piano, and you couldn't tell if that was for you or for Jeno.

* * *

"No way, Jeno auditioned? With you?!"

"Yeri, it's not a big deal,"

"Clearly it is! Everyone's been talking about it all day! The rest of the people after you two kind of spread that Jeno's an amazing singer,"

"Well, I'll admit he is," You stick a spoon into your fruit cup. "It was.. unexpected. And Miss Kim said it's likely she'll hand over the roles to us."

"You look so bummed out about it."

"I-I don't know.. You know the athletes here have some reputation,"

"And there's an exception for Sungchan?" Yeri retorts, rolling her eyes at you.

"Look, my 'crush' for him faded away. And he's genuinely nice."

"Okay and.. why don't you want to find out about Jeno? He's sweet.. charming.. Captain of the basketball team _and_ he can sing!" Yeri exclaims, putting her chin in her palm dreamily.

"I'd rather not be associated with people like him. I'll just.. Maybe back out of the role.."

"Oh Y/N," Yeri sighs. "Give him a chance. Let me bet, you ran out of the auditorium before he could talk to you?"

"Yeri," You said, "He was just there to _humiliate_ me."

"How do you know that?"

-

"Alright," Coach Jaehyun clasped his hands. "Good team meeting. I'll see you tomorrow lunch for practice, yep?"

"Actually," Haechan interrupts. "Jeno's busy, Coach."

Coach Jaehyun quirks a brow. "Is there something I'm missing on?"

"He auditioned for the production this year, _High School Musical: Senior Year_ ," Jaemin answers, "He sees Miss Kim for the announcement of roles tomorrow."

"Theatre, huh? What a change," Coach Jaehyun chuckles, "Jeno, you've made a commitment to this for almost four years. I don't want you lacking on the last year. An _important_ year." Jaehyun emphasises. Jeno takes a heavy breath: knowing all too well Jaehyun was good at making somebody feel guilty. "I'll allow you, but I do not want you losing anything to this basketball team. You're a gem at Neo Tech — this team, _your_ team has been the best we've ever had. Any creeping changes and your position will be lost immediately."

"I understand, Coach."

"Good."

* * *

The next day approaches and after a free period, Jeno catches you walking out of your Chemistry classroom. _What a coincidence_ , he thought. There's a twist in his stomach. "Y/N!"

You try to pretend you didn't hear him, but the boy runs to catch up with you. "Uh, hey Y/N. Are you heading to the auditorium?"

"Oh uh, yeah."

"Mind if I walk with you?" There's a nod.

You avoid the noticeable — and jealous — gazes that sat on some people, specifically the cheerleaders. There's a few gasps you can hear, and your heartbeat slowly quickens when you feel the ghosting of Jeno's fingers on your back. "So uh, you think we've landed the roles?"

"Probably," You make quick talk with him. "Seeing that Miss Kim loved our performance yesterday."

"Yeah." He nods. "I.. I heard you do a Chemistry Club. I hope you don't mind if I drop by someday."

 _Please don't_. You internally beg. 

"Go ahead, Jeno." You chuckle. "More attraction, the better, right?"

"Right." He gives you a small smile. 

"So, Lee Jeno," You start. "What made you suddenly choose Theatre? Drama?"

"Uh, Chenle actually convinced me to get involved," Jeno shrugged. "No big deal, I guess I wanted to do something different. And I enjoyed it.. It's the first time in years since I've been on stage like that." You glanced at him.

Soon enough, the pair of you arrive on Miss Kim's stage. 

"Well, I will say," Miss Kim begins, "All of your auditions were great. But.. there was something that most of you were lacking. Partnered auditions encourage _chemistry_. Chemistry is important." Your body freezes when Jeno turns to you.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Peachy,"

"Therefore, I was indeed impressed by this particular audition. Which is why, I've placed our _Troy Bolton_ role for..."

" _Lee Jeno_!"

Jeno bows at everyone who claps for him.

"And our dearest _Gabriella Montez_ will be for _Y/N Y/L/N_!" The auditorium erupts in loud cheers and claps and Miss Kim dismisses everyone, still congratulating them for their auditions.

"You two have truly impressed me," Miss Kim crosses her arms. "I cannot wait for the both of you to work with each other. The script will be handed out tomorrow during your free period, so please stop by in order for us to run through things. I look forward to this production!" She grins.

"Thanks, Miss Kim," Jeno says.

"I know you're busy, Jeno especially. Our basketball team matches need to be outstanding," Miss Kim clasps her hands together. "But I want you to really put your heart and soul into this. We're expected to finish this by the end of the year considering I would like the rest of your year to participate. Y/N, if you could possibly limit your club at lunch to maybe twice a week instead would be great. Any notices will be given to you both, I've got a few exams soon. We'll be busy this year!"

-

"I don't think she's taken that much interest in me," Jeno frowns, staring at his cheese fries.

"Woah, definitely a first timer that nobody has taken interest in you," Renjun laughs, patting him on the back. "Maybe she'll come around. But c'mon Jen, _theatre_?!"

"For a change," Jeno shrugs. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Just seems a little out of your element, man," Jaemin pats Jeno's shoulders, "I mean, Chenle does it, but—"

"Heads up, loverboy!" Haechan winks and throws a ball to Jeno, who catches it. "At your ten o'clock!" Jeno turns and you walk in with Yeri, sitting at a table. You look up to find Jeno behind Yeri, who seems to give you a confident, yet shy wave.

"Look at Jeno making a move!" 

You send him a wave back.

Yeri hums in amusement, "Looks like Mr. 23 has a crush on you, Y/N."

"Doubt it," You grumble. "I'm still.. feeling suspicious about him."

"Suspicious? He probably has a crush on you!"

"I just... Basketball and theatre are.. opposites. They don't mix."

"So is Maths and English," Yeri clears her throat. "Maybe the boy just wanted to try something out. A pleasant surprise, you know?"

* * *

A week passes by.

You try not to cross paths with Jeno outside of theatre practice, still choosing to believe you were right about his intentions. His friends from the basketball team however are more open to talking to you, giving you a hello in the hallway. But you couldn't exactly trust them yet. Jeno tries to converse with you to get you to open up a little more with him, yet nothing seems to work.

You were beginning to pack your things away after Miss Kim wanted to go through a few things in the script to note on when the production comes around. "Y/N?"

You hummed, looking up at Jeno. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, captain," It was a new nickname you decided to call Jeno and he felt lucky you didn't notice the sudden smile on his face.

"Is anyone coming to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'm walking home. Wouldn't want to disturb Yeri from her after school naps,"

Jeno laughs. "Hey. I'll take you home."

"No Jeno, I wouldn't—"

"I insist. _Please_ ," He almost begs, "And you know, it's getting dark. I wouldn't uh, want anything to happen to you."

You blush, surprised at yourself. You would usually push Jeno away.

"Okay."

He gets your backpack from the floor and helps you stand up.

He opens the passenger side of his car for you, making sure your seatbelt clicked before he handed your bag back to you. He buckles in himself, staring at the rear view mirror before starting the engine. "I had no idea Miss Kim was _that_ demanding of main roles,"

"She was always like that." You smiled. "She must be a big fan of you, Jeno."

"Probably because someone from the basketball team hasn't stepped foot in theatre for a long time," Jeno jokes and you laughed. "So uh, how's your Chemistry Club going?"

"Great. I just really enjoy seeing the fascination on their faces,"

"I wish I was like you."

Your head perked up. "What?"

"I mean, you're smart.. Talented in acting.. You're pretty successful at Neo Tech, Y/N."

"Says Mr. Captain of the Basketball Team," You crossed your arms and huffed. You weren't going to lie, the compliment made your heart flutter. "Named student athlete of the past two years, you have a whole career at this school, Jeno. And you even sing. It must be a hidden talent of yours, right?"

"Yeah. I used to sing back at church choir with Mark."

You giggle, "Really?"

Jeno nods. "Yeah.. I guess I kind of forgot the other options other than basketball."

"You love it, don't you? One look and everyone will know your passion for it."

"I.. I do."

There's a comfortable silence between the two of you, accompanied by the small hums from Jeno who sings along with the faded radio.

"So, you're doing drama.."

"Yeah. I wanted a change. The team make fun of me for it, so I'm keeping the production quite low.." You gave him a stare. "You shouldn't care about what anybody else thinks. You should do what you love."

Jeno looks at you, thankful.

"What made you.. get into basketball?" You ask, playing with your fingers.

"My father played during his high school years. You know, every son looked up to his father kinda thing," Jeno explains, taking a deep breath, "He was my hero. I really liked it, he took me to clubs, and I never really stopped. It's a part of me." You nodded, admiring him. "How about you? Acting and wanting to major in chem?"

"Yeah... I only had an interest in science when I first got here. Acting was always a big part of me. I turned thirteen and discovered a new part of me. I wasn't shy like I was,"

"What's your favourite production you took part in?"

"Well, I really enjoyed all of it. Probably _Alice in Wonderland_ ," You shrugged. "It was my first major role. I was really proud of myself."

"You work hard."

You grinned from ear to ear at him. He looks at you once a red light reflects upon his face. "You definitely work harder, Lee Jeno."

-

You had to admit you were falling for him a little. The subtle winks across lunch tables and the fingertip touching during theatre practice couldn't have made it obvious enough. Your friends quickly caught on once you and Jeno started to hang out at lunch together.

"Oh god," Yeri rolls her eyes. You stare at her, confused before a strong pair of arms wraps around you from behind.

"There's my favourite girl," You shiver when Jeno's hot breath tickles on your neck. You bite your lip, not wanting to acknowledge the heat rising to your cheeks. "Mind if I steal her away, Yeri?"

"Please, 23, you always do," Yeri says sarcastically, "I'll catch you tomorrow?"

"I'll make it up to you, Yeri!" You yell and Jeno giggles before sitting next to you. Suddenly, you were aware of the faces and stolen glances that you saw, for you and Jeno.

"You okay, captain?"

"Miss Kim cancelled our lunch practice this week for her new club." You nodded, "I.. I figured since we were both free, if you wanted to come along basketball practice?"

"Oh, I actually have to work on the Yearbook today," You pat his chest. "Not used to rejection, hm?" You tease and Jeno blushes.

"I get it. I'll come and stop by before fifth period, though," Jeno says, "I have a surprise."

-

"Brownies?!"

"Are you happy to see me or the brownies?" You take the container out of Jeno's hands, a wide smile plastered on your face. 

"Probably the brownies," You say, playfully. "Thank you for the surprise, captain! You're the best." You stand up, not caring if the Yearbook was about to get ruined from the book spine bending, and wrapping your arms around Jeno's neck. He smells fresh. His cologne fills your nose.. and you realise you find _comfort_ in him.

"Well, you deserve it after working on this yearbook for almost an hour."

"And you still made time to see me after your basketballing,"

"Of course." Jeno shows off his crescent eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Y/N."

There's a glint you don't miss in his eyes.

Your heart flutters as he pulls you closer to him, hands around your waist. "The brownies are waiting, angel,"

"R-Right." You stutter.

-

"Your house is cute," Jeno compliments as you lead him through your gates, entering your garden to immediately sit on the hammock. "You tired?"

"Just a little," You close your eyes for a few seconds and Jeno delicately places your head on his shoulder. He smiles down at you. "Thanks for dropping me off. I know you have practice after school.."

"No no, it's okay. I'm sure they won't mind me running late, or not going,"

"Jeno—"

"Don't worry about it, love. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe," Jeno says softly into the crown of your head. "Wait, I almost forgot." You sit up carefully as Jeno's hands fumble inside his backpack.

"I.. We have a game tomorrow after school, and we'll be advancing if we win," You look up at Jeno. "And um, I would like you to come and cheer me on."

"I'm your lucky charm now, I assume?"

He smiles.

"Yeah. I.. I would like you to wear my varsity jacket."

He hands the oversized material in your lap. Your fingertips run over the embroidered _LEE_ , the _23_ , the _NEO TECH HIGH_ that sat proudly on the jacket. "You know, since you're my lucky charm, I think you'd look cute in this. You don't need to, though!" He says, a little rushed with a tint of rose on him.

And a blush forms on your cheeks too.

"I'd cheer you on any day, Lee." You shove him lightly.

* * *

"Isn't that.. Jeno's?!" Yeri's eyes widen as you turn around, giggling.

"Just to cheer him on," She smirks, pinching your cheek.

"Looks like somebody's falling in love."

"We're friends." You state, hearing a few gasps from the people surrounding you. "I came to support him today." She hums in a particular tone that makes you roll your eyes. You almost plead her to take seats on the bleachers, feeling a little anxious from the amount of stares you were getting.

Neo Tech's basketball team huddled together, likely discussing some quick strategies and raising their arms together to show their unison, their remarkable teamwork. Jeno glances along the seats, scanning for a familiar face.

He smiles.

You send him a thumbs up, turning around to show off his jacket. He sends you a thumbs up too before earning a pat on the shoulders from Jaemin. "Dude, you even got her to wear your jacket?"

"I'm not lying, she looks great in it." Jeno furrows his eyebrows at his friend.

"Yeah yeah, watch yourself Hyuck," Jeno warned.

Haechan put his hands up in surrender. "She's all yours, Lee."

Coach Jaehyun gathers them together one more time, a whistle blows and Jeno's already got the ball.

The entire game feels like a blur — the deafening cheers, a few 'ooh's in between, and you swore you've never been this interested or loud in Neo Tech's annual basketball games. It's almost like Jeno can hear you against the hundreds of people, cheering his name on and the occasion yelling his number out.

The announcer calls for a quick break, and Mark throws Jeno a towel and a water bottle. You're a few stairs away from the court, so you excuse yourself to Yeri, who teases you while you try to find Jeno.

"Jeno?"

Jeno turns around, licking his bottom lip. His gaze runs up and down your figure: his varsity jacket is a little too oversized for you, and he laughs at how small you looked. You looked _perfect_ in it.

"Hey." He says. 

"I'd step closer to you, but you're sweating." 

"You'll get used to it." He pats the free seat next to him. "You having fun?"

"Yeah, actually," You shyly say, "More fun I've ever had in the previous basketball games."

"I'm glad you came." Jeno whispers into your ear. "By the way, you look cute." You try your hardest to not acknowledge the temperature rising on your face.

"Thirty seconds left, team!" Coach Jaehyun calls.

"Your call," You stood up. "Good luck."

"Stick around after the game for me?"

You look up at him. "Okay."

-

"You won!"

"Hey my lucky charm," Jeno flirts, taking a gulp of his water. "How'd I do?"

"You never disappoint, captain," You giggled, "Perhaps I should start coming to your games often." He steps closer to you, snaking an arm around your waist.

"Y/N?" His fingertips land softly on your chin. "Look at me, angel."

"Jeno.."

"Can I kiss you?" Jeno whispers, only a little apprehensive. Your hands tremble as he pulls you closer with his jacket. You nod as an answer, not being able to form any words.

His soft lips land on yours after he leans in, gently kissing you. Both of his hands slide down your waist while your palms land on his jaw. His touch is delicate. Your face feels hot surely, but you're too distracted by your kiss to even think about anything else. You feel a smile form against his lips. "You know," He pulls away carefully, still close to you. His thumb runs over your bottom lip. "I've liked you for a while now."

The sudden confidence radiating from Jeno makes your heart flutter. "For how long, hm?"

"Feels like forever," He spoke. A chuckle leaves your lips.

"Just kiss me again, cap."

Your heartbeat is surely loud enough for Jeno to hear. He doesn't waste any more time, pressing his lips against yours for the second time.

* * *

"Alright, if you two run through your first parts of _Start of Something New_?" Miss Kim asks, "No script this time, okay?"

You and Jeno both nod. Chenle starts with a note on his piano.

 _"Livin' in my own world, didn't understand.. That anything can happen, when you take a chance."_ Jeno sings softly into the microphone.

 _"I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities, ooh,"_ You sing.

 _"I know, that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight.. This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, ohh."_ You glance at Jeno, who sends you a smile.

_"And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."_

"Brava!" Miss Kim claps, "Wonderful. First part down. I'm loving whatever you two have with each other!" She repeats, setting her glasses on her desk. "If there's any vocal problems don't hesitate to come to me. Practice is key, but I'm enjoying what you two have offered me so far. Ease up a little, you'll have more fun that way."

"I'll dismiss the two of you now. We're getting through this faster than I thought!" Miss Kim smiles excitedly.

You gather your things together. "Jeno?"

Jeno's head perks up at you. "Yeah?"

"Are you.. okay?" You instantly wonder if he regrets your shared kiss from a week ago. He's only been distant for the past few days.

"I'm fine, love," He nods. "I just need to run to practice, Miss Kim kept me behind.."

"Oh. I see."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He seemed off.

-

"Look, Jeno, I know I said I'd take your position away but I'm giving you the benefit of doubt this once." Coach Jaehyun easily towered over Jeno. "Running late to practice, your shoots have been a little off. You're slacking, Jeno."

"I'm sorry, Coach." Jeno mumbles, "T-There's a lot happening."

"Like what, Jeno?"

Your face grimaced at the smell. Sweat and basketballs. You've earned a few looks from the basketball team, asking why you've entered their locker room. "Y/N? Is that.. you?"

You turn around. "Uh, hi Mark. I wanted to give Jeno a surprise." Mark's eyes widen slightly, a bag of food in your hands. He even glimpsed at the neon sticky note hidden between your fingertips.

"Oh uh, he's talking to Coach—" Mark sighs when you walk off, finding Coach Jaehyun's office. Your forehead creases when you see that the door isn't closed, and their conversation is quite apparent.

"I want you to delay that theatre production of yours, Jeno. It's clear you haven't concentrated because of.. that girl. I told you your games this year was important,"

"I know, Coach." Jeno's heart crumbles. "I'm sorry."

"That girl.. Y/N. She's a key student here. I don't need you distracted by her and I'm sure she's busy too."

"She.. She's not that important, I promise Coach. I'll prioritise basketball first. I'll ask Miss Kim to make our practices more flexible." Jeno takes a deep breath. "Both her and theatre don't mean anything. It was a stupid decision. I promise. I'm focusing on leading the team to the finals from now."

Tears begin to well in your eyes.

"Good."

Your heart shatters.

"Y/N.. I—" Mark spoke, quietly.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of you," You chuckle, attempting to conceal your pain... your crushed heart. "Don't bother, Mark." You drop the bags on the floor, wiping your tears from your cheeks. Mark's lips turn into a frown as he sees you run away.

"Mark?"

"Jeno!" Mark exclaims. "H-How could you.. say that?" Mark picks up the bag off the floor.

"Y-You heard?"

Mark gives Jeno the bag of food.

_eat well, captain! i'm always cheering you on. love, your lucky charm <3_

"The door wasn't closed, Jen." Mark rubs his temples. "Y-Y/N wanted me to give this to you."

Jeno stares at the note, guilt settling into his stomach.

"P-Please don't say anything. I'm trying to balance myself and figure everything out. I fucked up." Mark sighs and pushes past his friend to the locker room. Jeno only thought if you were okay.

-

"I was right all along." Your eyes were burning from the salty tears. "I knew he wanted to humiliate me. I knew he was the same. I knew I should have never associated with him!"

"Y/N..."

"No, Yeri.. I.. My heart fooled me. Jeno fooled me." You only stare at his varsity jacket. "He.. I never meant anything to him." Yeri sits closer to you, wrapping her arms around you as you cried onto her shoulder.

"No wonder why he wanted to avoid me. Because basketball is the only thing that fucking matters to him," You sobbed and Yeri kissed your forehead. You sighed, it gave you a big reality check. Your heart is broken into a million pieces: you kissed him, you trusted him and you knew you shouldn't have. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N."

"I.. I need to back out of the production."

* * *

Jeno's been running around to look for you since yesterday. He hoped you didn't think he was avoiding you for the past week, thanks to Coach Jaehyun shoving basketball down his throat. Jeno sighed as he looked down at the sticky note you left for him. For an odd reason, Miss Kim cancelled the production practice and Jeno finally had a free lunch. He stopped by at the Chemistry classroom to find it completely empty. _Where were you?_

"Hey guys," Jeno sat down with his friends, "Has anyone seen Y/N?"

Mark stayed silent and Jaemin perks up. "Maybe at the auditorium?"

"Miss Kim cancelled our practice. She's not doing her club either." Jeno looks down.

"The Science department entered some competition thing. Maybe she's doing that?" Renjun shrugged.

"Jeno, dude, are you okay?"

"J-Just concerned. She hasn't answered my texts or calls either."

"You really like her, don't you?" Jaemin teases. "I've never seen you... so in love."

"Y-Yeah." Jeno nodded. "I do really like her."

Lunch finishes and you had a free period, deciding to head to the auditorium to find Miss Kim, to ask her to cancel a few practices to focus on a competition you took part in with the Science department. You're sure she won't mind, and maybe you'll even push her limit to ask for somebody to take your role. You were lucky enough to avoid Jeno.

"Hey, lucky charm!" Jeno's voice echoes in the quiet hallway. You curse at yourself and when you close your locker, you find Jeno. "I haven't spoken to you in a while.." He scratches the back of his neck. "I miss you."

"You shouldn't be seen with me."

Jeno mutters something you can't quite hear. "Y/N?"

"Coach Jaehyun would hate you if he found you with me." You whisper, ignoring the tears that begin to form. "I'm just a distraction, aren't I? You used me, you never found this fucking production important. _I_ was never important, right? I don't mean anything to you?"

"Y/N.."

"Fuck off, Jeno. You toyed with my heart and I hope you're happy. Go back to focusing on your main priority. I'm backing out of the role anyway."

"No, you can't.." He says lowly. "Please listen—"

There was hurt written across his face. You take his varsity jacket out of your locker and gave it to him, ignoring his gaze. "Y/N, please.."

"Don't talk to me, Jeno. It turns out all of you are the same, right? Your team makes fun of you because you have some reputation to keep up," You spoke harsh. "I thought I told you to not care about those things."

Your back faces him. "I hope you're happy." There's a stinging burn in your chest when you walk away, taking a deep breath. 

Jeno closes his eyes, clenching his fists. 

* * *

You cried.

You felt weak. 

It was lucky enough for you that Miss Kim paused the _High School Musical: Senior Year_ production to focus on drama exams, so you see Jeno less. He noticed an empty spot on the bleachers for almost two weeks since your conversation occurred, disappointed at himself, and how you weren't there to cheer him on. Jeno felt ashamed. He felt broken. You wish you never stumbled upon his conversation with Coach Jaehyun: would anything change if you didn't catch him? Would he still be distant?

You couldn't stop thinking about him and you hated it.

Yeri had left you as soon she entered the school building, off to the library. You head to the lockers, feeling puzzled when a piece of paper lands on your hand.

_rooftop free period? - jeno_

You crumpled the paper between your hands, tossing it in your bag. With a deep sigh, you gathered your folders and began to walk to your first class. _Chemistry_.

You took your seat, waiting for Yeri to arrive as you stare outside the window, often eavesdropping on the conversations you were able to hear. Your eyes met with Jeno with a second, who gives you a sad smile from the opposite side of the classroom. Millions of questions flooded through your head, and your thoughts are interrupted when Yeri snaps her fingers in front of you.

"Jeez, earth to Y/N,"

"Jeno wants to meet me on the rooftop," She opens her mouth, but you hush her. "I.. I can't."

"First," She mutters, "Isn't.. the rooftop prohibited?" You shrug.

"Second," She continues, "I guess you can look for closure with him. Whether it'll be a happy ending or not. It'll be hard but you can clear the air between the two of you, right?"

"Y-Yeah," 

"Alright, good morning class. If you could put your lab coats on and goggles, we'll get started with today's practical." Your teacher spoke.

-

You paced around the bathroom, questioning yourself. Should you _really_ be meeting with Jeno? You were still feeling defeated, his painful words still fresh in your mind. The bell rings, indicating the next class has started, except you and Jeno are free. Maybe Yeri was right, you could just end it all there. With ignoring all his unanswered texts and missed calls, maybe this is what you needed.

Your feet are dragging you around the school as you make your way to the rooftop. Your heartbeat increases every step near the roof, and you're introduced to Jeno's back, his varsity jacket facing you. You hear a heavy breath leave his lips.

"Jeno?"

He turns around immediately. "Y/N.." He walks over to you, carefully maintaining a distance. "I-I'm so sorry. I really am. I want to explain myself."

"I'm giving you five, Jeno." There's an anxious look in your face as you stood there, arms crossed and lip slightly quivering.

"I.. What I said back there.. I really didn't mean it. Fuck Y/N, I've been in love with you since we became close," He explained, "I promise you mean something to me. You opened me up back to drama and I never regret it, even if I wasn't casted for a role I still would have found a way to be with you."

"I know I had some reputation, I know you told me that I shouldn't care about what my teammates think. And you were right. I just.. I was so focused on getting a spot in the finals for a championship my words just slipped. I.. Coach Jaehyun offered me extra practice because scouts were coming in, and.. I wanted to impress them... I'm so fucking sorry, Y/N." Jeno's eyes are glistening under the sun. "I hate myself for saying that. I hate myself for hurting you,"

He steps closer, locking your fingers in his. "I'm sorry for my words. I.. I take it back and I really didn't mean them. You don't deserve it."

Your eyes met his. 

"I.. I don't know, Jeno,"

"I get it. You should take your time." Jeno steps away.

"No, Jeno," Your voice croaks and you're afraid tears will spill. "I.. I still want to be with you. I just.. I wish you listened to me. I wish you told me you were busy and.. I.. I don't want to interfere in your career. Just because you had a reputation, just because your friends told you.. It's your decision ultimately, Jeno."

"I know, I know.." He trails off, "I really am thankful for you, Y/N. I don't want to do just basketball."

You give him a small smile. "Jeno.."

"I want to act with you. Please let me make it up to you."

-

"The courts?" You raised your brows in amusement.

"Actually, it's my second place for comfort after the roof," Jeno starts, "Coach lets me here during free periods." He watches you carefully as you sit down on the bleachers.

"It's... so empty," You mutter. "Usually it's loud, with crowds.. Chanting your name."

"Yeah?"

"Because you lead the team to won." You finish. "Because you're a star player, 23." Jeno's heart quickens when you stand up, walking over to him. Your hands land on top of his, gripping the basketball.

"Ha! Got you!" You yell, snatching the ball from his hands and running with it.

"Oh my god," Jeno rolls his eyes. "You're a really bad traveller,"

"Please. I don't play basketball."

"You could," Jeno corrects. "If you let me help." There's a smirk on his face that turns your hands clammy.

"Mhm," You hummed. "Sure, Lee. Show me what you got."

"Come here, my love," His voice echoes through the gym. You listen to him and he takes a few steps closer to you. "You get into position like this." His body bends a little, as he begins to demonstrate. "You want your wrist at a certain angle, and then you hop and toss the ball into the hoop." He giggles at the surprised face you show when the ball does land in the hoop.

"Jeez, now the pressure is on me."

"You can do it." Jeno's arms snake around you, preparing you in his shooting position. "Yeah? You got it. Just give a little jump and see."

And you do.

Jeno has a huge grin on his face, picking you up and twirling you around when the basketball goes through the hoop. "Holy shit," You whisper into his ear, making his spine shiver. He places you down, your faces barely centimetres apart.

"Y/N," He breathes. "I-I'm still sorry for what I did to you. I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm not letting you off the hook easily, captain," Your fingers tug around his collar. "But you're something else, Jeno. I've never fallen in love before.."

"Let me show you," Jeno whispers. " _Please_." His body freezes a little when your lips connect with his, bringing him closer by his collar. His hands slide down from your waist to hips. _You were so fucking perfect_ , He thought to himself.

* * *

"I take it things went well, huh?" Yeri teases, referring to Jeno's varsity jacket that you were wearing.

"Yeah." Is all you say.

"So, ditching me for lunch everyday then?"

"Nope," You laugh. "He's got practice to focus on. Probably about the scouts coming from Los Angeles to see Jeno in the next game."

"You should be there to watch him. After all, you are his _lucky charm_." She winks, referring to the sticky note that stuck on your locker. She laughs at your flushed cheeks.

_practice might run over, don't wait for me at lunch. i'll miss you, my lucky charm - 23_

"I don't even know when he put that in," You mumble. "Maybe when we went to my locker after school."

"Phones exist, honey." Yeri jokes. "But.. It's cute, I guess. Whatever floats his boat." You shove her shoulder lightly.

Your lunchtime club was running again smoothly, but Miss Kim warned you musical practice would continue sometime this week. You didn't mind, and you definitely weren't prepared for the younger years who entered the classroom, letting you know they dearly missed you and your cool experiments. Around ten minutes into showing them how hydrogen and a metal reacted, you're confused hearing a few quiet 'woah's around the classroom.

"Are you guys okay? Do you need me to stop—"

"Woah, it's Lee Jeno.." 

"The coolest basketball player!" You heavily turn red at their words.

"Hey guys. Hey, Y/N." He shows off his smile. "I came to join the Chemistry Club," He sits down opposite you, chin in palm, staring at you lovingly.

"You like Chemistry, Jeno?"

"I love Chemistry." Jeno answers, "Y/N and I actually have chemistry,"

"Jeno," You sternly say, turning back to the measuring cylinder with magnesium. 

"I meant the class," He smirks.

"Yeah yeah. Mina, want to help me with the hydrochloric acid?"

-

"You're adorable," Jeno compliments, placing an arm around your shoulder as you intertwine your hands in his. His free hand holds your bag. "You're pretty good with kids, Y/N."

"It's just their cute faces whenever something bubbles or lights up," You say. "You remembered to come along, hm?"

"Turns out practice was just a meeting. I figured you opened your club back again,"

"Just for the time being. Miss Kim loves last minute changes." You pause, "Jen? Your class isn't here."

"Yeah I know. I'm just dropping you off." You try your hardest to not show your smile. 

"You're cute."

"I guess it ends here," He feigns hurt in his voice, clutching his chest and you pat his shoulder.

"You're so dramatic." You squeeze his cheeks. "I'll catch you later, Jen."

"I'll see you later, lucky charm." He kisses your temple and begins to walk off, leaving you as flustered as ever.

-

Practice has resumed and before you and Jeno start going through your lines, Chenle's soft voice perks up from the piano. "Miss Kim? I thought you needed some help?"

"Help?"

"I thought.. we could use it. And reunite the entire year group for the musical." Chenle's ears hint a little red and you smile at him as he stands up to open the curtains behind you. A gasp leaves Miss Kim's lips as she watches students enter: the athletic team, actors, cheerleader, _everybody_. "Oh, Chenle.. This is a wonderful surprise."

Everyone chatters and you greet Yeri from afar, as Jeno greets his basketball team with a few handshakes here and there. Miss Kim raises her hand to gather everyone's attention, "Alright. I will need you all to take your places back here with me. You will all enter on the last chorus. To cut it short, if Y/N and Jeno start with their verses and you all enter the chorus for a little taste. Chenle, you have _Everyday_ 's music sheet with you?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Let's get started, everybody!" She yells, "Positions, please!" Her hand signals and the students follow her. There's a brief pause she takes. "Mr. Na?"

"Yes, Miss?" Jaemin stops his tracks.

"Basketball, please. I'm sure you can last a little time without it." Jaemin rolls his eyes, tossing Miss Kim the basketball, who catches it on cue. Jeno pats his back and chuckles.

The piano key starts, and you take a deep breath. Somehow, you were a little nervous with the small crowd of students in your year, attentively listening to yours and Jeno's duet.

 _"Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance.. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can."_ Jeno sings beautifully.

 _"Make it last forever, and never give it back.. It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at because this moment's really all we have,"_ You sing into the mic, and your heart rate races when you see the shock that crosses some faces.

 _"Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.. Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith."_ You and Jeno sing together.

"Eye contact, you two!" Miss Kim shouts. "Get ready, everyone!"

When everyone enters back on stage, butterflies are in your stomach. It felt so surreal - you and Jeno sung your hearts out together, accompanied by the cheers and occasional singing everyone did together.

Jeno steps closer to you, only the mics keeping your distance apart.

He smiles at you.

 _"Take my hand, together we will celebrate, celebrate."_ Jeno holds his palm out for you. And when you lock your hands together, there's an outburst of applauding.

* * *

You close your Biology textbook and sigh, rubbing your eyes, feeling exhausted. You walk over from your desk to your bed and flop down, sighing, and you're caught off-guard by the noise coming from your window. A little scared, you walk over and find rocks being thrown at your window. 

"Jeno?" You question from your balcony. A rope, a pizza box and a picnic basket in his hands as he stands on the tree. "Oh my god, don't tell me you're really putting your Troy Bolton act in real life."

"If he can do it, so can I." You blush at his response.

"Get down there, it's dangerous,"

"Catch the rope for me. I'll tie the food and bring it to you."

"Aren't you such a romantic," You obey to what he says and once the food is safely settled on your balcony, Jeno hops off the tree smoothly and climbs on top of his truck to your balcony. He kisses you, a tad rough, and you pull away flustered, "You're so extra." You huff as he places a kiss on your forehead.

You both get comfy on your floor, you and Jeno nibbling on the pizza and he feeds you chocolate covered strawberries. "So, how was practice?" You said as he tosses the leaves of the strawberry onto the plate.

"The scouts came, just in time to watch us prep for the big game on Friday." He explains. "Turns out my father lead them there for my scholarship at college."

Your eyes widen, "Jen, that's great!"

His heart swells with pride and love. "T-Thank you, Y/N. I appreciate that."

"You deserve it, Jeno. You've wanted for a while, right?" He nods.

There's a comfortable silence between the two of you for a bit.

"Last one?" Jeno smiles at you as you lie on your stomach, opening your mouth as he lands the strawberry on your tongue. "You're pretty." You prop your chin on your palms.

"Where's your scholarship taking place?" You asked, "Still in Korea?"

"I.. The States, actually," Jeno mutters. "My father thinks I'll have a better opportunity out there."

A low 'oh' leaves your lips and you try to tear away from his gaze. Of course he'd want his scholarship abroad; he'd be more successful there. "The States?"

"I-I know," Jeno's fingers put a hair behind your cheek. "We still have time, you know? To be together."

"I shouldn't be in the way of your scholarship, Jeno." You looked up at him. "Your career in your passion is just starting. You should be happy."

"I'm happy with you, Y/N." You begin to clear away the food. "Can't you see that?"

"I just.." You stand up, Jeno following you. "You've always told me you can't wait to train and play basketball properly, and you know, this scholarship is leading you to success, Jeno."

Jeno quirks a brow. "I know.. But I still have a whole life ahead and basketball can wait. Why are you mad, Y/N?"

"B-Because I.. I.." You sealed your lips together. "Never mind. It's getting late, Jeno." You turn away from him and he tries to hold your hand.

"Don't shut me out again, please,"

"Jeno.. It's not a big deal." You sighed. "Goodnight, Jen."

"Y/N.." You lead him back to your balcony and he takes a deep breath. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He presses a delicate kiss on your knuckles. "Promise you'll talk to me."

You looked at him with a nervous expression, rubbing your arm, "Okay."

"Goodnight." He hops onto the back of his truck as you hand him the picnic basket. He gives you a bittersweet smile as you watch him drive off.

-

"You're not serious."

"I am! I wasn't going to tell him anyway, dealing with long distance and what not," You shut your locker and walk ahead of Yeri, who sighs at you before running to catch up with you. "Plus he's got that big championship game tomorrow, I won't be in his way."

"Honesty is the key in relationships,"

"W-We're not together." You stutter.

"Over my dead body." Yeri flicks your shoulder and you groan. "Yeah, no shit, not in a relationships yet your shared kisses in every damn part of the school."

"It won't matter in the end. He's just.. going to live his life in the States."

"You know, I'm doubting you because you never told me what _he_ said,"

"Yeri." You scratch your head, "Let's just.. have a peaceful lunch without thinking of Jeno and I."

-

"Jeez, Jeno, what did you say to her this time?" Haechan chuckles, wiping his sweat off with his towel.

"My scholarship in the States," Jeno mumbled. "It slipped, okay?!"

"Your choice dude, but I've never seen you happier than ever," Mark shrugs, "You may have messed up a few times, though."

"I know," Jeno shuts his eyes before sitting down on the bench, "I just.. I think it's too early for that scholarship anyway. My father can fly me to the States whenever."

Haechan's eyes widen. "Y-You're staying here? What did the scouts say?"

"The offer will always be open whenever," Jeno thought carefully. "I need to go and tell Y/N something." Coach Jaehyun steps in the room to let them know about practice, but when Jeno pushes past him, the locker room falls silent in confusion.

Jeno hasn't even taken off his basketball uniform. He's running through the hallways, desperate to find you. He sees Yeri and taps her on the shoulder. "W— Oh! Jeno?" Yeri's eyes widen.

"D-Do you know where Y/N is?"

"I'm being clear, Lee Jeno," Yeri jabbed a finger in his chest. "Stop messing with her. I'm giving you one last _fucking_ chance. Don't ruin it."

"I-I—"

"She went to practice with Chenle at the auditorium." There's a thankful expression sat on Jeno's face that makes Yeri laugh. "I'm serious, Lee Jeno. You break her heart one more time and you're a dead man to me."

"G-Gotcha," He stutters, thanking her before running off to the auditorium.

 _"I guess I should have known better, to believe that my luck had changed,"_ You pause and look at Chenle, who gives you a small smile, nodding. _"I let my heart and forever, finally learn each other's names."_ Jeno's feet stop when he enters the backstage, hearing your voice echo throughout the room.

"Mr. Lee?" Miss Kim calls and Jeno shivers, as Miss Kim taps her pen on the clipboard. "I see you must have finished practice,"

"Y-Yeah uh,"

"Individual rehearsals ran today, Mr. Lee." Miss Kim notifies, "You're on Monday, right?"

"Oh, yes," Truthfully, Jeno forgot. "I just um.. wanted to see.. Chenle."

"I'll leave you to it, then." Miss Kim nods. "You should come around often, Mr. Lee. I'd be glad to have you here." Jeno gives Miss Kim a smile.

 _"Just walk away, and don't look back, 'cause if my heart breaks it's going to hurt so bad.. You know I'm strong, but I can't take that, before it's too late,"_ You sing into the microphone, staring at the empty seats.

"Alright, first verse and chorus completed." Chenle writes down a few things on his script.

"You're a lifesaver, Chenle," You hug the boy. "Thank you. You really helped."

"It's nothing!" Chenle says, "For this song you could use an instrument. Have a little spotlight moment unless you'd like to keep it to the musical."

"I'll think about it. But I'll definitely come back for help." You stand up and gather your things together, "I'll see you tomorrow? The game's on."

"Definitely," Chenle nods. "See you, Y/N." You wave him goodbye as he heads down the stage.

"You sounded beautiful," You jump at the voice, turning around.

"You scared me, Jeno." You eyed his basketball gear, "You just had practice?"

"I-I wanted to see you." He responds, breathily. "I'm sorry." You turn back around, throwing your bag onto your shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jeno."

"I just.." Jeno bit his lip. 

"I'm serious." You step closer to him, patting his cheek. "I gotta rush off now. I'll catch you at the game tomorrow, Jen."

"Wait!" Jeno exclaims, but you've already left the stage. "I.. I love you.." He whispers to nobody, except the flashing spotlight facing him.

* * *

" _Go.. Neo Tech High!_ " The cheerleaders shout, performing their usual routine. You and Yeri munch on popcorn occasionally, cheering for the team. This match is particularly suspenseful, and every thirty second break you take the chance to wave at Jeno from the bleachers, who's more than relieved that you came to cheer him on. He flushed red when you entered the courts, proudly wearing his varsity jacket with a sign that says: _LET'S GO LEE JENO!_ with an attempted, however failed version of a drawing of a basketball.

" _These kids at Neo Tech High are all star players,_ " The commentators say, " _They've been very successful in securing a spot in every championship so far in the past four years. Their coach says they are the best players they've had since._ "

" _I must agree. As usual, our MVP today is Lee Jeno, from Neo Tech High, number 23!_ " The camera zooms in onto Jeno, who's jogging softly around the courts.

" _He's scored more than five successful shots into the hoop, of course leading his team._ "

" _That kid was worthy to be captain._ "

" _Neo Tech High have been known rivals with Tomorrow X High,_ " The commentator explains, " _I wonder if they'll break Tomorrow X High's winning streak tonight! Tomorrow X High's team last year have previously settled for the semi-finals, unfortunately losing to SVT High._ "

" _I definitely think Neo Tech High will advance. They've done it for four years straight!_ "

" _We take a look now back to the courts. Haechan passes the ball to Mark, oh! Looks like Taehyun caught it!_ "

The game goes by a little slower than you anticipated, but when Jeno passes the ball to Jaemin, the bleachers fall silent. All of you are hoping Jaemin gets the ball in, meaning Neo Tech advances. Jaemin bounces the ball a few times, muttering under his breath before running past Beomgyu, dodging him and jumping to the hoop.

" _It's victory for Neo Tech High once again!"_

The commentators babble something about which team is able to defeat Neo Tech's winning streak, but you're too focused on celebrating. Everyone rushes down to the court, cheering on for Jaemin and the team, taking medals into their hands. There's a loud roar of cheers, honouring the basketball team for their hard work.

Your eyes are searching for him.

Jeno catches your gaze and he sets his towel down as you run to him. He picks you up swiftly, your legs wrapping around his waist. "Hey, cap. I'm proud of you." Wrapping your arms around his neck, you smile down at him.

"I couldn't have done it without you, my lucky charm." He plants a kiss on your nose. "I'm so grateful for you, Y/N."

Your hands cup his cheeks. "Jeno,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He stumbles a little, still gripping your legs, his eyes widening slightly when you say those three words, before placing your lips on his. He smiles into the kiss, tasting a hint of your strawberry lip balm. Your cheeks heat when you hear playful noises from his best friends, but Jeno takes the moment to show off, kissing you passionately ever than before. 

"You taste sweet," Jeno whispers as you place your head on his shoulders. 

"People are looking," You whisper back.

"It's okay, baby," Jeno rubs your back comfortingly. "Hey." He taps your back.

"Hm?"

"I love you more."

-

Jeno holds a celebration party at his house, filled with members of the Neo Tech sports team. When the victorious basketball team entered, his house breaks out in whistles, proudly yelling that they won. With a drink in your hand as you speak with Yeri, you're startled when an arm is around your waist sneakily.

"Hey angel," Jeno pinches your cheek. "Hey, Yeri."

"Sickening," Yeri teases, but greeting Jeno nonetheless. "Congrats on the win, by the way."

"Thank you."

"I'll head off for a sec, the cake your mother made is amazing," Yeri punches Jeno's arm softly.

"Don't mind if I steal Y/N?"

"Go ahead, but I'll still beat your ass if needed," You give Yeri a look as she walks away, Jeno takes your hand. 

"I have something to show you."

He leads you carefully and you can't help but chuckle. "A treehouse?"

"It was mine as a kid," Jeno begins to climb the ladder and you follow after him, both sitting on the edge of the floor, legs dangling as you capture the view. "I remember yelling it was my territory to my parents." You nod, smiling a little. "And my dad threw a basketball he found from here and.. I guess that's how it all started."

"He must be so proud of you." 

"I hope he is." Jeno shifts his position, "How about you? Your slot at Stanford?"

"It's not a massive deal," You laugh, "You already know I got in. I just.. kind of want to forget about it. My mother's forced it down to everyone."

"She's proud of you." He pauses. "I'm proud of you. Stanford's your dream." He looks to his side. "Y/N?"

You hummed.

"Look away for a second. I have something for you." And you do. You turn away and gasp, Jeno's fingertips grazing your soft, bare skin as he places the metal chain around you. "Jeno, you.. you shouldn't have." A necklace is sat on your chest perfectly, with the letter _J_ and a key and lock on your neck.

"Remember my scholarship?" Jeno begins and you nod, "I'm able to take the offer anytime, and I figured you were upset at me that night. That's why I decided to stay with you." You feel your eyes begin to water. "I love you so fucking much, Y/N. Nothing would make me happy unless I'm with you." He slips your hands in yours. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"That night," You bit the side of your cheek. "I.. I couldn't bare to think of you leaving, but you know I would support you.. That night," You repeated, "I wanted to tell you that I loved you."

He looks up at you. "I love you." He says again.

"I love you too, 23." 


End file.
